Rintori - Our Love Will Last Forever, Senpai!
by CrossDemonSonija1
Summary: Aiichiro Nitori is a first year student in Samezuka Academy. But what happens when he meets a tall red head name Rin Matsuoka?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time writing fanfics, so sorry if it is not that good. The rating might change as well. This is a Yaoi fanfic. If you don't like Yaoi or find it disturbing, than don't read. Just as simple as that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Rintori – Our Love Will Last Forever, Senpai!

Chapter 1

Aiichiro's P.O.V

I stared in awe at the large building that was in front of me. It was larger than my old school. I walked into the building and saw at least thirty students waiting in line. I shouldn't have been surprised since it was the first day of school. Everyone was getting their schedules and dorms situated. Sighing loudly, I walked all the way to the end of the hall and waited in line. Waiting in the line felt like hours. I was about to pass out from exhaustion until finally I was the first person in the line.

"What is your name, dear?" The lady in the office asked. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Nitori Aiichiro." I said looking down another hall. It wasn't very interesting, but it's a school, it's not supposed to look interesting.

"Alright, here we go. Your dorm room number is 210. And here are your classes." She smiled and as she pushed her glasses back onto her face.

"Thank you very much." I bowed to her.

"You are very welcome." She said with a small smile.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked into an empty elevator. As I was about to push the button to go to the second floor, a tall guy with mid-length, red hair entered the elevator. I looked at him and blushed. He was very attractive. Apparently, he caught me staring at him and looked at me. His neck didn't move, only his eye did. I was blushing like crazy at this point. I looked away so he didn't think I was rude.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with him.

"It's Matsuoka Rin." He said, annoyed. I remembered the name from a trophy that was in the front office. The trophy had five names on it, his being the first name on the trophy. The trophy named the top 5 swimmers on the Samezuka Swimming Team.

"My name is Nitori Aiichiro." I said, a blush was still present on my face at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did you just call me?" Rin asked me. He had a small blush of embarrassment on his face. I just found it very cute the way he blushed.

"I called you 'sempai' because I saw your name on a trophy that was in the office and your name was the first one on the trophy." I rubbed the back of my head and let out a nervous laugh. He looked at me and sighed.

"You do know that trophy is about two years old now. My swimming skills aren't like they used to be." He said, Opening the door to our small dormitory. The dorm was clean and tidy, there wasn't even a wrinkle in the blankets.

"Which bunk do you want, Sempai?" I asked. Calling him 'sempai' was now becoming an uncontrollable habit.

"The bottom one, I am not a fan of heights." He said as he sat down on the bottom bunk. I nodded with a small smile and started to unpack my things. As I pulled out my diary from my suitcase, an announcement came on.

"All student report down to the gymnasium. All students report down to the gymnasium!"

I picked up my diary and hid it under my clothes so Rin wouldn't get any ideas and read it. I saw Rin leave the room, so I followed him since I didn't really know where the gymnasium was. As we got to the first floor, we saw a large crowd of students going into the gymnasium. I sat next to my sempai and put my attention to a third year student whose name is Seijuro Mikoshiba.

"There are very few sports at Samezuka Academy. Well actually, there is only one sport and that is swimming. If anyone is interested in joining the swim team, go by the office and grab a sign-up sheet." He yelled to all the students in the bleachers. That was the only thing I got excited about in the whole assembly. Hopefully Rin will join with me and be my swimming partner.

After the assembly ended, I ran to the office to grab the sign-up sheet for the swim team. I grabbed sempai a copy just in case he wanted one. When I entered the room, I saw my sempai fast asleep on his bunk. I put the copy on our desk. I started filling out the paper and it took me a long time, too. The sheet was basically a whole packet with ten pages asking about my health insurance and eye insurance. The packet also wanted my height, weight, arm lengths, and leg lengths. I checked my clock and saw that I had been working on the sheet for almost two hours. I rubbed my eyes and changed into my pajamas in the bathroom so Rin-sempai wouldn't see me in my boxers. Once my head made contact with the soft pillow, I fell into a deep rest. But what was strange is that I was dreaming about Rin-sempai swimming amazingly. Like the most beautiful sight that I had never seen before. The dream was absolutely breathe-taking, well it was until the alarm clock woke me up. I peeked down and saw Rin-sempai getting out of bed. I thought his bed head was adorable. I yawned and stretched and got out of bed. I pulled back the curtains so the sunlight could fill the room. I pulled out my uniform and waited for Rin-sempai to leave the bathroom. I sat next to the bathroom door and when it opened, I saw sempai in his uniform. He was very hot good looking in his uniform. I quickly got into the bathroom after he got out and changed quickly so I wouldn't be late for breakfast.

As usual, Rin-sempai left without me. I made a sad sigh and went down to breakfast. I didn't know who to sit with and Rin-sempai was sitting with his friends. Believe me, I was getting embarrassed just standing in the middle of a crowded cafeteria. I had no choice but to sit with Rin-sempai, I just hope he doesn't think I am clingy and annoying.

"R-Rin, you wouldn't mind if I were sit here?" I asked, trying my hardest not to call him 'sempai' or 'Rin-sempai'.

"Why do you keep following me around all the time? Don't you have other friends to hang out with?" Sempai asked.

"I am not trying to follow you around or anything, but all the tables are packed full and I don't know any of them." I said nervously. Rin-sempai sighed.

"Fine, just for today though." He said as he scooched over so there would be room for me to fit in the table. His friend were okay, one of them tried hitting on me and I didn't like it too much. He was always touching my legs and it made me feel uncomfortable. Rin-sempai must've saw this because he gave the guy a deadly glare.

"Are you going to join the swim club, sempai?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"I don't know yet. They probably don't have any more sign-up sheets in the office anymore." He said, staring at the ground. I giggled and he looked at me and blushed. "What is it?" He asked

"I already got you a sign-up sheet. It's on our desk." I answered. I could've sworn that there was a small smile on his usually blank face.

"Thanks, Nitori." He said as he walked into his homeroom class, which sadly, wasn't my homeroom class. I sighed and walked to my homeroom class which was Art History. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I realized that after I published Chapter 2, I was continuing on the chapter. So I had to delete it and re-upload it. Also, the story rating is for later chapters, just so you're wondering where the smut is. I am going to right two chapters a day and publish them when I am finished. My chapter limit may be ten chapters or more, I don't know yet :3.

Chapter 3

As I was walking to class, I saw a tall man that was one year older than Sempai. He gave me a deadly glare and walked off. I was really confused. I didn't even know the guy. I knew he was glaring at me because I and that guy were the only ones in the hall at the time. Maybe he was one of Rin-sempai's friends? Maybe Sempai was telling that guy bad things about me? As I was stuck in my thoughts, the five minute bell rang. It startled me and made me realize that I was late for homeroom. I took a look at my schedule and ran to History class.

"You're late!" The teacher yelled at me which startled me and made me drop my schedule. Some people giggled at my clumsiness.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I bowed to the teacher and hoped he would just let me off with a warning.

"Fine, but this is your last warning. If you're late again, you are going to be in lunch detention. Anyways, go take your seat." The teacher said with an annoyed look. I looked around the room and found one available seat that was in front of the room. As I sat down, I saw the same guy that was in the hallway glaring at me. I tried to put all of my concentration on the teacher, but the guy was glaring at me the whole period. Now I couldn't wait to join the swimming team.

When the bell rung, I was the first one out of the classroom. I am not going to talk about all of my classes because they were all long and boring. But, one of my classes had Rin-sempai in it! He even sat next to me even though there were two empty seats in the back of the room! That made me forget all about the mornings events. At lunch, I was surprised when Sempai sat next to me instead of his friends. I was more happy than confused and I was happy that he was sitting by me.

"Why aren't you sitting next to your friends, Sempai?" I asked in confusion. He usually always sits by his friends and hangs out with them instead of me.

"Because, there is this Sosuke kid sitting at my table and he only talks about his achievements and rubs it in your face. I hate people like that." He said as he put some rice into his mouth. Some stuck to the outside of his mouth so his tongue poked out to get the small piece of rice. I blushed like crazy and began thinking about kissing him. I was more confused than anything. I never had a crush on anyone before so this was a new experience for me.

"Nitori, are you okay?" Sempai asked me. He had a confused look on his face and what looked like worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said drinking some water that I had gotten from the vending machine earlier. "Did you fill out the sign-up sheet for the swimming club yet?"

"I am almost done with it. Did you already fill it out and turn it in?" He asked me. I nodded and he smirked and kept eating.

"Who is going to be your swimming partner, Matsuoka-sempai?" I asked, silently hoping that he said my name.

"You. They said that if you were to join the swim team, and your roommate joined as well, then they are your swimming partner." He said as he took another bite of his food. My lips formed into joyful smile. I and Rin-sempai were going to practice with each other every day. I was so excited. Apparently the guy, named Sosuke, was giving me another harsh glare. My smile faded and I looked at my tray full of food. Sempai took note of this and sent that Sosuke kid a deadlier glare. Sosuke walked up to Sempai and you could see the anger in his eyes. Sempai stood up and the two were face to face.

"What do you think you are looking at, asshole?" Rin-sempai spat at that Sosuke kid. I really hated Sosuke. He was such a jerk.

"Just that annoying slave of yours." Sosuke smirked. Tears started filling my eyes. Nobody ever really teased me. I was a loner throughout elementary and middle school. Sempai punched the kid in the middle of the face, and I heard his nose crunch. Sempai got on top of Sosuke and punched him in the face over and over again. I knew this was wrong, so I grabbed my Sempai's fist so he would stop. He looked at me and saw tears streaming down my pale face.

"Sempai, please stop fighting!" I cried, still holding his fist in my hand. He got off of Sosuke and walked back to the dormitory with me. Since I was walking a little slowly, he grabbed my hand. His hands were warm and soft. I blushed like crazy and I stopped crying. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile. I blushed harder. Anyways, at night, they brought dinner to us since they didn't want another fight that day. Rin-sempai finished the sign-up sheet for the swimming team and turned it into the office. There was two days left until it was actually due but we wanted to be on that team more than anybody else in the whole school. I was apparently the best swimmer on my team in elementary and middle school, but I don't know how well I am going to do since Rin-sempai was one of the top 5 swimmers in the school. But I didn't really care if I were to win or to lose, all I really care about is my Sempai doing the best he can in the swimming team.

The next two days were boring, but Sosuke was leaving me alone and Sempai was sitting next to me. That alone was enough for me to be happy. After two days, the assembly took place. They had to choose names from a box since there was so many students that signed up. To my surprise, I and Rin-sempai were picked from the box. We stood next to each other in front of the audience. I could barely speak because I was so happy that I and Sempai were going to be on the swim team together. My happiness soon left as I heard Sosuke's name called. Sempai took note of this and gave me an apologetic look. He seemed very pissed off by just looking at him. I just hoped and prayed that he would leave me and Rin-sempai alone. As I got back to our dorm, I was more paranoid than happy. All I could think about was Sosuke beating on me and pushing me into the pool or tripping me. I was very worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that it's late. I've been very lazy and finishing up Attack on Titan. And hanging out with my friends. But here it is. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

3 months later

I and Sempai joined the swim team three months ago and, surprisingly, Sosuke was leaving me alone. I think that Sempai beating him up did the trick. Another odd thing was that Rin-sempai was always around me. He always sat by me at lunch, followed me around during swimming practice, he even stares at me in class. When I would look at him, he would blush and smirk and look away. I was happy and worried at the same time. I was happy that Sempai was noticing me, but I was worried that it was stopping him from focusing on more important things like school and swimming.

"Ai, are you okay?" Rin-sempai asked me. Oh, another odd thing that happened over the months was that he was calling me Ai instead of Nitori. But I am not complaining. I've been wanting him to call me that for a while now.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said with a blush. He smirked at me and I blushed more. Sometimes, I wish I could just hide my face from him sometimes.

"You're such a messy kid." He said as he kissed the edge of my mouth. I must have had some rice stuck to my face. My nose started to bleed and I grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped my nose before he could see. After he got the rice of my face I gave him a "surprised" look. "What? I was just getting the rice off of your face." Rin-sempai said as he smirked. The bell had rung and everyone was leaving the cafeteria in an orderly fashion. Before I knew it, my Sempai grabbed my tray and threw it away.

Days had passed. We went to many relays and participated in many swimming events. Rin-sempai always got first place while I got only into second or third place. I was beginning to feel very useless. Like nobody would care if I were to leave the swim team. But Sempai would always say that I have endurance unlike anyone else on the team. It seemed he was always there for me at any bad situation that happened. I wish I had more friend like him.

On a hot Friday afternoon, Rin-sempai left me a note on my desk and told me to meet him in the library after class had let out. The library was usually empty in the afternoon since it was used for studying purposes. I got more nervous with each step I took. My face was red and my palms were shaky and sweaty. I felt like running away when I reached the doorway to the library. Every nerve I had told me to run away. What if the letter was from Sosuke and not Rin? Sosuke was in class and Rin-sempai was nowhere to be seen at the time. I opened the door quietly and saw Rin-sempai looking out of the window.

"There you are. I was thinking that you would never make it. Could you lock the doors real quick?" He asked me. I did what he wanted me to do and more thoughts were rushing through my head. Was going to rape me or kill me?!

"W-what is it that y-you want, Sempai?" I asked nervously. He gave me his sexy smirk and walked over to me.

"Let's go over to the bookshelves, I want to ask you something." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me over to one of the many bookcase.

"What is it, Sempai?" I asked once more. He blushed and sighed.

"Ai, will you um…go out with me?" He said looking away with a blush on his. I was in shock that it took me a few minutes to answer his question.

"Um er uh…y-y-yes." I said quietly. Rin-sempai was in shock. He probably expected me to say no. He grabbed my chin and traced his thumb over my lips. My face was a dark red.

"Now that we're dating, does this mean I get to kiss you?" He asked. But before I could enter. The librarian opened the once locked door and had a look of regret from opening the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but this is not a make-out point. This is reserved for studying only!" He said, well yelled at Rin-sempai and I. Everyone thought he was a homophobic prick. Rin-sempai grabbed my hand and led me out of the library.

"I'm sorry, I should've been aware of the time." Rin-sempai apologized to me in the elevator.

"It's all right. I didn't really wanted to have my first kiss in a dusty old library anyway." I replied with an embarrassed look.

"Wait, you haven't had your first kiss yet?" Rin-sempai asked with a surprised look.

"Nope, I haven't. Everyone thought I was a nerd and wouldn't go out with me." I answered honestly.

"You didn't look like a nerd in my opinion. You looked very nice and sweet." He said with as he rubbed my head.

"How would you know how I looked when I was younger?" I asked. I didn't own any yearbooks and this was my first year in Samezuka Academy.

"I remember you from the Swimming meet when I was in Elementary school. You were the one with the pink jacket and large forehead, right?" He asked.

"I had…a large forehead?" I asked. My forehead wasn't that bad, was it? When we got out of the elevator, we headed straight to our dorm room. Rin went straight to the bathroom and I did something I had always wanted to do. I jumped onto his bed and smelt his pillow. Smelling his pillow was like smelling the most amazing cologne, it was sheer bliss.

"Ai, what are you doing?" He asked as he got out of the bathroom. I jumped off the bed in embarrassment, hoping he didn't see me smelling his pillow.

"Um, nothing. I just saw a crumb on your bed is all and it was bugging me." I lied as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, sure. I don't even eat in here and my sheets were washed this morning." He said smiling and walking back into the bathroom.

*Spoiler alert: There will be kissing in the next chapter. :3


End file.
